Please Be My Canary
by Superkoi
Summary: The Tantalus Theatre Club at Lindblum High is in desperate need of a new leading lady. Zidane makes it his personal mission to recruit Dagger, the new prim-and-proper transfer student, by any means necessary. But breaking her out of her shell turns out to be harder than expected. AU. ZiDag.


**A/N: My own mind literally wouldn't leave me alone until I started writing out this story. Don't ask me why... So that's why this thing exists. I have a not-so-secret soft spot for AU modern day Final Fantasy fics. It's definitely going to be a multi-chapter, but who knows how long it's actually going to turn out. Enjoy the first chapter! **

**PLEASE BE MY CANARY: CHAPTER 1**

Garnet regarded herself in the mirror, taking meticulous time in examining herself from head to toe. The uniform is heinous, she decided. Nobody wore plaid skirts and knee socks anymore. Her long, dark hair was neatly pulled away from her face in a low ponytail that fell over her right shoulder. It was Garnet's first day at Lindblum High School and all she wanted was to appear normal - the kind of girl who was perfectly capable of making friends. The kind of girl who _wasn't_ the Headmaster's niece and _didn't_ need to transfer schools because her mother passed away last fall.

But she was certain that the school's rumor mill had already been buzzing about that for weeks.

"Garnet, if you wait any longer you'll be late on your first day!" Her uncle and Headmaster of Lindblum High, Cid Fabool, called from downstairs.

With a final glance at her reflection and a heavy sigh, she deemed herself decent enough to be on her way. Garnet shouldered her bag and headed downstairs where Headmaster Fabool waited by the door. "I told you, uncle, it's Dagger now."

It had been her Uncle Cid himself who suggested that she go by a different name upon entering a new school. '_A new persona might help you to move on - start fresh and anew_', he had explained kindly. She chose Dagger, the nickname given to her by her father before his untimely death when she was only six years old. One of her father's many unusual hobbies included collecting antique revolvers and authentic medieval weapons. As a young girl, Garnet always marveled at the small daggers that would sparkle and shine after her father would give them a good cleaning.

'_You have good taste, my little Dagger_', he would coo, causing the small girl to smile brightly.

"Ah, yes. Forgive me, darling," Headmaster Fabool pressed a small kiss to his niece's forehead before ushering her out of the house. "Old habits, you know."

Dagger stared out the window of Cid's car as they drove to the school, watching the sights pass her by in a colorful blur. Their trip was silent, but not awkward. Cid had never been a very chatty person and Dagger was clearly much too nervous to make small talk. She did, however, pipe up just before they pulled into the school parking lot.

"You can let me out here, uncle, I don't mind walking," Dagger was already grabbing her bag and reaching for the door handle.

Headmaster Fabool put on the breaks and turned toward his niece curiously. "Oh? I was going to drop you off at the entrance."

Dagger stilled her movements, lips slightly parted, but unable to articulate precisely what she was thinking. Thankfully, Cid had always been very perceptive. He smiled kindly and motioned toward her door. "I suppose a curb-side drop off in the Headmaster's car wouldn't give off the best first impression, now, would it?" He chuckled quietly.

The dark-haired girl grinned graciously and leaned over to give her uncle a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, uncle. I'll see you at home."

"Good luck, dear," Cid replied, waving her on her way as she slipped out of the car. He drove off into the parking lot and Dagger took a moment to collect herself before joining the throngs of bustling, uniform-clad students. Lindblum High towered in the distance and Dagger's worried eyes were fixated on the impressive building.

'_Breathe… Just breathe_', she reminded herself sternly before taking her first step forward - a step she wouldn't soon forget.

* * *

"Oh, Cornelia, sing again, bright angel."

A loud sigh. "More emotion!"

"Oh, _Cornelia_, sing again, bright _angel_."

This time, an aggravated growl. "Louder!"

"OH, CORNELIA, SING AGAIN, BRIGHT FREAKIN' ANGEL!"

"STOP!" Baku pounded his fist down on the table, causing the rickety wooden platform to rumble insecurely and everyone in the auditorium to jump to attention. Zidane heaved an exasperated sigh, a strand of his blonde hair flopping messily against his forehead. Caught up in frustration, he didn't even bother to brush it away from his eyes. Instead, he just let his script fall from his hand and onto the stage floor uselessly.

"Boss, it's not working," He complained as he turned toward his intimidating director, who was already bounding his way onto the stage with a beet red face from aggravation.

Every student at Lindblum High knew that the last thing anyone should do is make Mr. Baku angry. The rotund man had a nasty temper that was usually kept in check unless provoked - and screwing up the same scene for the umpteenth time since the start of their rehearsal was definitely considered provocation.

"Why the hell not?!" Baku demanded furiously, stopping just a few inches short of where Zidane stood. The sheer volume of his voice was enough to blow that runaway hair strand right off of his face.

"Because!" Zidane waved his hand defiantly toward the stage left curtain. "Every time I say the line, I know that I'm actually saying it to _her_."

As if on cue, Ruby's silver-haired head appeared from behind the curtain where she'd been waiting to make her big entrance. Her bright red lips were parted incredulously and her exotic green eyes were narrowed at Zidane with a kind of fury that arguably rivaled Baku.

"_Excuse me_?" She cried out shrilly in her unusual Southern accent. "And what's so bad about _that_?"

Blank and Marcus, who were seated in the auditorium, both sunk down in their seats while Cinna's forehead fell forward to thunk against the director's table. None of them knew what was going to happen first: Ruby killing Zidane, Zidane killing Ruby, or Baku killing both of them.

Their screaming, yelling, and hollering filled the entire auditorium. They both started stalking toward each other, pointing accusing fingers and shouting indistinguishable words in each other's faces. Blank and Marcus exchanged an anxious glance, knowing by now that any attempts at interjecting would be futile - the two most stubborn members of the Tantalus Theatre Club were always bickering about something.

"Quit yer yappin'!" Baku somehow managed to call out over them. Their voices came to an immediate halt. He grabbed the blonde boy by the back of his uniform shirt and tossed him aside as if he were weightless. Zidane, always agile, fumbled a bit, but managed to catch himself as he tumbled gracefully to the stage floor. "This is a rehearsal and if you ain't gonna show some respect, then you can get yer ass outta here!"

With a loud humph, Ruby flipped her hair over her shoulder and started marching right off the stage. "Well, fine! I reckon I'm not sticking 'round here just so I can be mocked like a pony at a Kentucky Derby. I _quit_!"

The boys all gasped and even Baku looked taken aback by this announcement. "Quit?!" He bellowed after the girl who was now slinging her bag over her shoulder, straightening her spine, and continuing her defiant trek out of the auditorium - but not before turning around to face the others, a single brow lifted in a silent challenge that none of them cared to accept.

"Ya'll heard me. Your canary is flyin' the coop!" Ruby gave a firm nod, pursed her glossy lips, and slammed the door shut behind her.

Suddenly, four pairs of accusing eyes were narrowed at Zidane. The blonde boy couldn't stand the silence any longer, nor the way his friends were boring a hole through his head with their stares. "Geez, dramatic much?" He muttered.

But Baku wasn't in the mood for humor. He released an animalistic cry and stomped his foot down onto the stage right where Zidane sat. The boy would've been squashed under his director's large foot if he hadn't rolled out of the way at the last moment. "Well, how d'ya like that? There goes our leading lady!"

"Chill out, boss!" Zidane quickly got to his feet and took a few steps away from his fuming director for safety's sake. "Ruby just likes the attention. She'll come back."

"And if she doesn't…?" Blank piped up from his seat. Zidane shot his friend a glare.

"Then you better get yerself a new Cornelia before I put Marcus here in a dress and throw yer asses on stage!" Baku threatened, pointing a meaty finger at Marcus who was now sitting straight as a rail and looking outraged. Zidane grimaced while Blank and Cinna burst into a round of hysterics, nearly tumbling out of their seats.

Marcus shook his head defeatedly. "Why am I always the one in drag?"

His question went unanswered as Baku gave a final unintelligible cry of frustration, throwing his hands in the air and stomping off the stage again. He grumbled to himself and Cinna speedily scurried out of the Boss's way so he could angrily collect his things from the director's table. Baku left the auditorium, still mumbling something about '_stubborn little shits_', and the door slammed closed once again.

Only this time, an awkward silence didn't follow. The Tantalus boys started talking over each other, voicing their opinions frantically now that they didn't have to fear getting pummeled by their boss. They started swarming Zidane who was now sitting on the edge of the stage, his legs dangling over the edge.

"You do realize that we can't rehearse until we get a new Cornelia, right?"

"Ruby's gonna literally _tear your dick off_, man!"

"Please don't make me be a chick, bro, _please don't make me_!"

Zidane jumped to his feet. "Guys!" His friends silenced with weary expressions. "This is gonna be a no-brainer, okay? I'm popular with _all_ the ladies at Lindblum High. I can have a line of girls begging to be our Cornelia by tomorrow's lunch period."

His claim was met by even wearier expressions.

"Except that girl Christine who you dated for, like… two days back in freshman year?" Blank smirked and nudged Marcus with his elbow knowingly.

Cinna snorted with laughter. "Or that chick you totally stood up at the movies because you said her rack was-"

"Okay! I get it. Point made, assholes," Zidane shook his head as the final bell of the day sounded. He leaped off the stage and landed on his feet with ease, just in time to grab his backpack and join his friends as they hurried out of the room, shoving and laughing and chatting the whole way.


End file.
